Confusion: Gippal's Side
by Changed to avoid recognition
Summary: Part Two of Confusion, a look within the minds of Rikku and Gippal. This part focuses somewhat on how love can turn even the biggest bad boy into a whimpering sissy...(RikkuGippal).


Hello, everyone! It's me, the author. You know, the one writing this. I'm kind of important to the development of the story.

Speaking of which, this story is called Confusion, and it is written in two parts. It is basically the same story, written from the viewpoints of Rikku and Gippal, showing their oh-so-amusing love/hate relationship. The extra in this version, however, is that it shows how love can turn even the slickest of sexy men into complete, babbling idiots.

I **highly** suggest reading Rikku's Side first, then Gippal's, just because it's the order I wrote them in...but they can be read in either order. Why? Because I made it that way, dammit!

So, all in all...just sit back and enjoy the story.

(JB)

* * *

Here she goes again.

Can't she just learn to _deal with me?_ I mean, come on. It's just a little teasing every once in a while. Seriously, Rik...lighten up.

Well, can't blame her, I guess...but it _is_ really fun to pick on her. Call her names, take her stuff, you know. It's all just so funny to me, I guess. Always loved the way she reacts. At least she doesn't hate me for it...ow! She hit me! I just wanted to borrow a bolt, dammit!

Jeez...and she thinks _I'm_ annoying. Immature little brat...she's got a job, a life, and responsibility. You'd think she'd grow up a little. Not like I'm one to talk, or anything. I mean, look at me. I've had more than my share of awkward and childish moments, especially with Cid's girl around.

What? I can't help it! It's just something about her that makes me act...ah, I don't know. _Different_. I just wish I knew what it was so I could cut it the hell out! Maybe...nah. Couldn't be. I'm Gippal, Spira's number one ladies' man. It's not even _possible_ for me to have a crush on someone. I'm on top here. _I'm_ the one in control of my feelings.

Still, she _is_ pretty attractive...ow! Damn it.

...Cut myself.

Ah, I need to get something on this. Hm...potions, potions, potions...let's see, here...ah, got one. There we go. Gotta stay focused, now. Okay, here we go...machines. Machines. Repairing the machines. Machina...desert digs. Sand...golden...Rikku's hair. Rikku.

Wait.

Let's try this again.

Okay, repair work. Repairing. Adjustments...machina. Inventions. Shinra...Gullwings...sphere hunters. Rikku.

Damn it!

Hold on a minute...machina. Machines. Bikanel. Hot. Rikku.

What!

Okay, that's it. I gotta get her outta my system. One look, that's all. Just one look. Okay, looking up...looking up slowly..._veeeery slowly_...slower...slower...whoa! She saw me! Shit! That's it, back to work.

Wait a minute. Was she..._blushing?_ Heh. Knew it. The ladies love Gippal.

But Cid's girl?

Come _on_.

She's tough, she falls for no one. That can't even be possible. It'd be weird...we're too We go way back. Childhood, Bikanel, our first dig...wait. Could that be it? Seems like long enough time to develop a crush. That's not important, though...what's important, buddy, is how _you_ feel. Ask yourself, Gippal...how do you feel about Rikku? Well, let's see.

Cute.

Bubbly.

Great personality.

Wonderful smile. Hell, it practically brings me to my knees whenever I see it. Yevon, I could stare at that smile all day...ah, great. Look at me. Gippal, the world's most wanted bachelor. Turned in a whimpering sissy. And over a _girl_, no less! That's not exactly me, though...is it? Well, I suppose it _could_ be. I mean, love is a natural part of life.

Hold on.

What did I just say?

Love?

No. No, I didn't. I'm Gippal. That's just not me. Really, it isn't! I can't fall in love with Rikku...besides, Cid would _kill_ me. Heh...bet Rikku'd love that, though...ah! Focus, man! You gotta search your soul. Ask yourself..._do you love Rikku?_ Okay, maybe I do. So what?

I know what.

She probably doesn't feel the same way. How would I know? It's not as easy to win her over, I can tell you that right now...but hey, what's the harm in trying? Aside from the fact that I could blow it completely and never see her again. That would be the harm. Yes, that's about the harm to end all harms. But, hey, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, so much for scoring with Rikku.

Still, Gippal, you gotta give it a shot. If you don't ask, you'll never know. Just test the waters, you know? See how she would respond to something like this. Okay, now let's see...what do I say? Something really smooth...hmm...uh oh, she's looking at me. I think it's a longing stare. Yeah, probably one of those "filled with desire" looks. Alright, so we know it's not a long shot...hurry it up! Say something!

"Cid's girl..."

Okay, almost there...she looks pretty interested. I've got her hooked, I know it. Finish it up, now. I love you? No, too forward. You're a great girl? No, she'll think I'm being sarcastic. I want you desperately? No, she'll slap me. Or worse. Oh, man...just run with it, already!

"I need the screwdriver."

...Damn it.

That's it. It's over. I blew it. She's giving me a weird look. Maybe I still have _somewhat_ of a chance...better try again.

"Can you pass me the screwdriver?"

What! What is _wrong_ with you!

Ah, hell...it's gonna be a _loooong_ day.


End file.
